Romak
Romak was a De-Matoran who resided on the Southern Continent. History Early Life Similarly to most other De-Matoran, Romak came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on the Tren Krom Penninsula, along with a large population of other De-Matoran. Romak lived with his fellow Matoran in a village for an unclear number of years before he became injured following a Rahi attack. Seeking healing, the De-Matoran traveled to Karzahni in search of repairs. However, the tyrant's poor reconstruction of Romak, and hundreds of other Matoran, left the Matoran of Sonics weaker and smaller than he had originally been. After Karzahni realized his poor talent, he blamed the Matoran themselves and shipped them all off to Voya-Nui, where they would be out of his sight. However, to give them a 'sporting-chance' in the harsh environment, Karzahni gave each of his "fixed" Matoran a new Kanohi and a pair of weapons to defend themselves with. Romak's original Mask of Fusion was taken and replaced by a powerless Faxon. Additionally, he was given a pair of Wrist Blades. Voya Nui Upon arriving on the Southern Continent, Romak settled in the village known as Voya-Nui, where he lived in relative peace for a number of years. However, Romak swiftly left the village and, instead, settled in a smaller settlement that was situated at the entrance to a Bohrok Hive. However, as the Order of Mata Nui agent known as Axonn frequently inspected the entrance to the Hive, Romak was assigned to act as the entrance's guard, though he was forbidden to enter. Death However, some time after the end of the war, a De-Matoran named Darlop betrayed his fellow guards and opened the tunnel. As the Bohrok swarms had been affected by the Brotherhood of Makuta, they turned on the Matoran and slaughtered several of the village's inhabitants, leaving Romak trapped inside a hut. Roughly a week later, he was freed by a Le-Matoran named Torlo and a group of other Matoran, accompanying Toa Santis on his quest to Metru-Nui. After explaining the threat posed by the Bohrok, the team vowed to storm the hive to protect their homeland, persuading Romak to allow them passage. Using a replacement Kanohi Rode belonging to one of the travellers, Romak opened the barrier only to be ambushed by four Bohrok. A Lehvak then proceeded to spray Romak with a blast of acid, which killed him. Abilities and Traits Being a De-Matoran, Romak would have controlled the Element of Sonics. However, being a Matoran, he did not have access this ability yet. He was, however, gifted with extremely acute hearing. Mask and Tools Originally, Romak wore a powerless Mask of Fusion, which was fitted with telescopic lenses. However, upon arriving in Karzahni's realm, this mask was replaced by a powerless Kanohi Faxon. Whilst residing in Karzahni, Romak was also given a pair of Wrist Blades to defend himself with. Trivia *Similarly to the other handful of Matoran in his settlement, Romak knew of Axonn's existence and was vaguely aware of the organization he worked for, making him one of the few beings in the Matoran Universe, who was not a member of the Order of Mata Nui to, to know of the group's existence. However, the extent of his knowledge was greatly limited and he only knew that the Order were a secret, benevolent society. Appearances *''Falling in the Black'' - First Appearance Category:De-Matoran Category:Sonics